Good Girl Loves Bad
by percabeth foreverr
Summary: I don't know how it happened. I don't know when it happened. All I know is that it happened. I fell for the biggest bad boy, player, and hottest boy in school. The only question is… did he fall too?
1. Chapter 1

Good girl loves bad

All rights to the characters belongs to Rick Riordan

Annabeth

Chapter 1: the first glance

I don't know how it happened. I don't know when it happened. All I know is that it happened. I fell for the biggest bad boy, player, and hottest boy in school. The only question is… did he fall too?

"wake up Annabeth!" someone shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up" I muttered through my pillow. I looked at my clock and shot straight up. Shit! I'm late! The first day of school and my alarm clock decides to go off an hour minutes late. I still need to get a shower and do my makeup and-

"come on we're going to be late for your appointment!" my mom shouted. Right. Its Sunday. I have my doctor's appointment for my sports physical form. I do track, cross country, and archery.

I grabbed the first thing out of my closet, a pair of white shorts and my pink camp half-blood t-shirt. I ran down stairs and grabbed a cereal bar and headed out to the car.

"About time," my mom said pulling out of the driveway. "sorry" I said.

I turned the radio on. But all that was on the radio was rap and hip-hop. Finally I found my favorite country station and turned it up. It was my mom and my favorite song. We both looked at each other and started screaming the lyrics. After the song was over we looked at each other and started laughing.

We pulled into the doctors office which was right next to an apartment complex. I saw 2 boys looking shady. One of them caught my attention though.

He had jet black hair. And I couldn't help but feel like I knew him. He must have felt me staring, because he looked up into my eyes and I knew. It was Percy Jackson, The hottest boy at Goode High School. Every girl would throw themselves at him. Not me. I found him repulsive. He would lead a girl on and hook up with her and then not speak to her again. Like I said, repulsive.

The car stopped and I got out. I looked back and saw he was still staring at me. Weird.

**A/N~ this is my first fanfic ever so please REVIEW and tell me how to make it better! and tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ahh I have like 3 followers and 2 reviews already that actually really exciting! thank you guys! Please keep reviewing it means so much! ahh I love you guys! all 3 of you! hopefully I can get more! but I made this one longer as asked by a reviewer ! thank you for that suggestion! Okay well I'm done so here you go!**

Percy

Chapter 2: Those Eyes

"Grover check this out!" I called picking up a $50 bill out of the grass. "it must be my lucky day or something, huh!"

"Damn why does everything good happen to you?" he replied gloomily.

"I don't know man" I replied laughing.

I looked up feeling as if someone was staring at me. A red Mercedes drove by and I noticed one thing about the girl in the passenger seat. Her eyes. They were grey… but not just grey. I felt myself get lost in them.

As soon as she noticed me staring she looked away. Damn I didn't get to look at her face. My thoughts were interrupted by Grover shoving me.

"Dude what was that for?" I said shoving him back.

"I was calling your name for like 3 minutes" he replied rubbing the place I shoved him.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I got distracted by something. But I gotta go, talk to you later man" I said walking away from him, still thinking about those eyes.

~0~

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I looked at the time; 6:00. I was about to hit snooze for the third time when my mom walked into my room and grabbed me by the ankles and started pulling me off the bed.

"Get up sleepy head!" my mom said as she dropped my ankles, "time for your first day of junior year"

"I don't wanna go!" I said into the floor.

"I know baby, but come on. You only have one more first day after this and then you're going to be in college!" she said sounding emotional.

I stood up and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before shooing her out the door. I opened my closet and looked at my grey t-shirt. Then I remembered those eyes.

Why couldn't I get them out of my head? I needed to find them. Maybe the girl went to Goode. I put the grey t-shit back into the closet and pulled out a white one and pulled it over my head and put jeans on. I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on. I walked out of my room into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

My mom had made pancakes just like she always does on the first day of school. I scarfed down five and grabbed my keys, my sunglasses, and my book bag, and gave my mom a kiss.

"Bye mom, bye Paul," I said waking out the door. I hopped into my black jeep and drove to school.

I pulled up and hopped out of the car. I took off my jacket and swung it over my shoulder. I walked to the front door trying to ignore the stares and whispers I hear. I hated that. Sure, I like being known as the hottest guy in school. I mean who wouldn't? But it can get creepy sometimes. Like, one time I was late for class and I was at my locker and I noticed the girl next to me just staring at me. I closed my locker and started walking and she started to follow me. She even tried to follow me into the bathroom.

I opened the door and saw my friends. Grover, Travis, Connor, Rachel, Silena, and Beckendorf. I high- fived the guys and hugged the girls. Connor was wearing a grey shirt that made me think of those damn eyes again.

"Yo man how was your summer?" Beckendorf asked.

"Pretty damn good, how bout you?" I replied

"Eh, same as always."

The first bell went off so I said bye to my friends and told them I'd meet them at lunch.

I walked into english right as the late bell was going off.

"Ah, right on time Mr. Jackson" Paul Blofis said with a wink. He is my mom's boyfriend and he is like a father to me, "go ahead and take your seat."

There was only one seat available next to a girl with blonde curly hair, who was digging around for something in her bag. I sat down and took out my binder.

"Now class introduce yourself with the person you're sitting next to because they are your new writing and project partner for the rest of the year," Paul said.

"Percy Jackson," I said holding out my hand. She was still digging in her bag and she froze. Se slowly turned toward me and shook my hand.

"Annabeth Chase," she said looking up into my eyes for the first time.

I stopped shaking and pulled my hand away without looking away from her eyes. Her grey eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

Chapter 3: Wrong Impressions

"Percy Jackson" He said. I froze. Of course, I would get stuck with him as a partner. I slowly straightened myself up and slowly shook his hand.

"Annabeth Chase," I said back looking into his eyes. He quickly retracted his hand without looking away from my eyes. Okay, why is he just staring at me? I thought.

"What?" I said, rubbing my finger under my eye to make sure my mascara hadn't smeared. Or maybe he just thought my grey eyes were scary and intimidating like everyone else always said they were.

"Nothing, it's just your eyes," he said. I knew it he's scared, "they're so pretty."

"Wait what?" I said confused at what he just said. He actually likes them? The most popular boy in school likes my eyes?

"Okay, I take it everyone has finished introducing themselves, "Mr. Blofis said. I adjusted my attention to the front of the room. I could still feel a pair of eyes on me. "You'll have an assignment due tomorrow that is to be done with your partner."

Cue the groaning.

"It's just to help you get to know your partner better," he said trying to quiet everyone down. "Okay, well for the rest of the class we will be reviewing our syllabus."

~0~

Finally. The bell rang. I looked at my schedule. Greek with Mrs. Taylor. At least I have a class I actually understand. I walked into the classroom and the desks were grouped in pairs. And guess who I was paired with again. Percy Jackson. I took my seat, wondering where he was. He waked in right as the bell went off. When he sat down I smelled marijuana. Very classy. Smoking during school.

"Really?" I asked covering my nose with my hand. "Very classy, Percy." I coughed out the last part.

"Oh don't be a priss." He said high fiving his friend sitting across from him. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we going to work on our English assignment after school? Cause I will not be doing all of your work for the year." I said matter of factly.

"Sure, meet me by the big pine tree afterschool," he said winking at me. I gave him a disgusted face and turned my attention to the teacher. Gods he is so disrespectful.

I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't help wonder why he was slightly respectful in English, and now he was so rude. Whatever, I said to myself, you only have to do projects with him.

After debating in my head for the next hour, the bell finally went off.

~0~

School finally ended and I headed out to the pine tree behind school to wait for Percy to do our English assignment. I got out my other class assignments so I could get a head start. After finishing my math homework, I heard Percy approach me.

"Hey," he said, "ready to 'do our assignment'" he said using air quotes for some reason.

"Right," I said skeptically. "Okay, so the first question is 'what is your dream job and w-"I was cut off by Percy pressing his lips onto mine- wait what. I pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"What the HELL was that?" I said standing up.

"Come on, you and I both know that you don't really care about this stupid assignment. You must have known that this is the spot where everyone goes to hook up" he said pulling me in for another kiss.

I must admit it felt amazing. His lips were so soft and I was so tempted to kiss him back. When I realized what he was doing I pulled away and slapped him as hard as I could.

"What the HELL! Stop doing that. I just wanted to work on our assignment not hook up with someone like you." I shouted, while picking up my bag and starting to stomp away. But not before I slapped him for a third time.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just figured that-"

"You figured what? That I was just another one of the sluts in the school that is just DYING to have the gorgeous Percy Jackson hook up with me? Well no. I find you utterly repulsive," I said stomping off. I turned back to face him one last time to say, "Gods I thought you were different from what everyone said about you. When you talked to me in English today? I thought, wow maybe he actually is a nice guy. But was I WRONG about you."

**A/n ~ okay please please please start reviewing! I really would love to know what people think about this! So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

Chapter 4: By Myself

Wow. What just happened? Sure I've been called names like that before. But I had never been rejected before. And I've never had what someone said actually bother me before. And the kiss. I've never had something feel so right before. I mean maybe it was my imagination. But I thought I could feel sparks flying.

I just figured she would know that the pine tree is where I go to hook up with girls. And a girl like Annabeth should have had her hands all over me. It's not that she's not pretty, cause believe me she's hot. She's just kind of a social outcast. I mean I never really see her around anyone except my cousin Thalia. Oh shit. Thalia is going to kill me when Annabeth tells her.

I made my way to my car. I was almost home when my phone started to ring. Thalia. I hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello," I choked out.

"PERCY JACKSON! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODS WERE YOU THINKING? CLERLY YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL! ANNABETH IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU TREATED HER LIKE TRASH! UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN RELATED TO YOU!" she screamed, practically blowing my ear drums off.

"You done?"

"Yes. Now WHAT were you thinking?"

"I don't know… I mean she was just there, and I don't know I thought she would have liked it… I mean every other girl would have!"

"If you haven't noticed Annabeth is nothing like 'other girls'"

"You think! But how am I going to get her to talk to me again! We sit next to each other in like all of our classes! And I'm not going to have her ignore me for the rest of the year!"

"You'll think of something…. You always do," and with that she hung up.

~0~

The next morning was rough. I spilled my milk on my favorite shirt, my toast burnt, and m air conditioner in my car was broken.

I finally pulled into school. I got out of my car and saw Annabeth walking into school. I ran up behind her, ignoring all the whispers and stares I was getting. I heard lots of "why is he talking to her" or "I'm soooo much better than her"

I tapped on Annabeth's shoulder and she turned around. When she saw it was me she rolled her eyes and started walking again. This time I ran in front of her cutting her off.

"What do you want!" she said sounding like she wanted to rip my head off.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. What I did was wrong and I wish I hadn't done it. But even if you don't forgive me, we still have to do our assignment from yesterday." I said preparing myself in case I got hit. And I did. Very hardly. In the face. I heard gasps from everyone on the lawn. She reached in her bag and took out the assignment.

"I did my part you do yours. By yourself, Seaweed Brain." She said waking away laughing while I stood there with my jaw on the floor.

Thalia came over to me and started laughing her head off. "And that would be why she is my best friend." And then she ran to catch up to Annabeth.

Of course English is my first class today. So I ran to my locker and sat down and answered all the questions on the page (which by the seemed never ending).

"Uh, Percy, what are you doing?" Nico asked spotting me on the floor.

"My English homework," I said annoyed he was interrupting me.

"Since when do you do your homework?" he asked with a very surprised tone.

"Since my partner slapped me this morning."

"hahahahaha what!"

"Annabeth Chase. She slapped me in front of everyone."

"Why?"

"I kissed her."

"Annabeth Chase? You kissed Annabeth Chase! Do you have a death wish or something?"

"What are you going off about?"

"She absolutely HATES you!" he said laughing.

"But why?"

"Because she thinks you're selfish, arrogant, conceded, and self-absorbed." He said very nonchalantly.

"What? What have I ever done to-"I was cut off by the school bell.

"I'll tell you later!" Nico said walking to his class.

And with that I walked to English class hoping not to get slapped again.

**A/N~ Guys please please review! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days I had writers block :( But I'll update as soon as I can again. But everyone PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay i'm sosososososo sorry this took me so long to update I have been SO busy these past few weeks! And I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Please review! I have gotten over 1000 views! that is amazing! but if you read the story PLEASE review! I want to know how to make this story better!**

* * *

Annabeth

Chapter 5: Memories

Gods. I cannot stand that stupid Percy Jackson! He stole my first kiss! And yes I am a junior in high school and I just had my first kiss. I don't get out very much. Even if I wasn't so mad that he stole my first kiss, you don't just go around kissing every breathing female out there. He thinks that just because he is "popular" he can do whatever he wants. Ugh. I've gotten so many high fives ever since I slapped him this morning. Seems like I'm not the only one that has a problem with him.

I walked into the Greek classroom. It wasn't my first class but the teacher is my student advisor so I can tell him anything. Plus I didn't want to be in the hallway hearing about this morning anymore. I sat down and put my head down on the table. Mr. Brunner, the teacher, walked over and sat next to me.

"Annabeth are you okay?" he asked.

"No, not really!" I told him what happened. He was one of those teachers you could just tell everything to.

"Annabeth you can't just go around slapping people," he said sternly, before lowering his voice into a whisper, "but he totally deserved it."

"I know! And now I have to sit next to him in two classes for the rest of the year! And if we have projects I'm going to have to spend even more time with him!" I said being completely overdramatic.

"You are just going to have set some rules for the two you."

That gave me an idea….

"Thank you! I know what to do now!" I yelled running out of the classroom.

~0~

I made it to class two seconds before the late bell rang. I slid into my seat next to him. I just cringe when I say his name. I had to try so hard not to slap him again. I still didn't understand why he thought I would want to be with someone like him. He had to remember what he did to me before-

"Annabeth?" my thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Blofis calling my name, "is everything okay?"

At this point everyone in the class was staring at me.

"Yes sorry, I just got distracted by something," I mean it's kind of true.

"Okay just pay attention."

"Okay."

Everyone was still looking at me funny. I guess no one thought the girl with the highest GPA in the school would ever not pay attention in class. But one person in particular would not take his eyes off of me. Percy. I turned toward him and we were looking into each other eyes. He had the prettiest sea green eyes. I could just get lost in them for hours. Annabeth snap out of it. I quickly snapped my attention to the front.

~0~

When the bell rang to end class I was the first person out the door. I ran straight to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face to try to get the memories out of my head. How does someone just forget something so amazing?

I slide my back down the wall and just think about the times together.

*_Flashback_*

_" 18…19…20…. Ready or not here I come! Come out come out wherever you are!_

_"Gotcha!"_

_"Annabeth, how do you always know where I am?"_

_"You always hide in the same spot!"_

_"Oh!"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**I'm going to update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this done. I have been so busy. and I just have been dealing with so much stuff! but I have been getting a lot of reviews! not as many as I want, but still! It means a lot! so please! keep reviewing, following, and favoriting! okay here you go chapter 6!**

* * *

Percy

Chapter 6: I Remember

"Hey Perce!" Grover called. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I have to help my mom put together this new table we got." I said thinking of something really quickly. I felt bad lying to him but I had to do something that I didn't want anyone knowing about. "I have to go find Nico, but I'll talk to you later! Text me tonight and we can hang out this weekend!"

~0~

"Nico!" I yelled running to catch up with him, "what were you going to tell me earlier about Annabeth? Before the bell rang, something about why she hates me."

"Oh it was nothing," he said avoiding all eye contact, "just forget it."

"That's a lie, Nico. I know when you are lying to me."

"Look, Thalia told me that you need to figure this out on your own."

"Wait, Thalia knows?" something about this was really weird.

"Yeah, you just need to REMEMBER that things happen sometimes." He said walking backwards away from me waving his hands like some kind of witch.

"What just happened?"

~0~

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I said walking into my room. " I'm going to do some homework so please knock before you come in."

I walked in and quickly shut my door.

Remember. Remember what. I thought throwing my book bag across the room. It hit my bookshelf and 3 books fell off.

"Great." I said walking over to the shelf. I picked up the books to put them away when something caught my eye. There was a piece of a page hanging out of my guide book of California. I took the page and saw that it wasn't a page from a book; it was a page from a photo album. It was from when my family went to California. We all looked so happy. It was before my dad left. I was 6. I remember how much fun I had on that trip. I had met this girl and we were staying at the same resort for the entire summer in Sacramento. We had met on the water slide and we became instant friends. She was my age. I couldn't remember what she looked like, or even her name. I looked for the photo album from the trip and put the page back in its spot. I decided I would look at the book.

Page 1 was of our tickets and a picture of us in the airport. Page 2 was when we were on the plane. Page 3 was when we landed. Page 4 was when we got to the resort.

I kept flipping until I found the picture of us at the water park. The next page was of me and the girl.

She had blonde hair that I remembered she always kept in a ponytail. She had glasses that she never took off. I remember that I used to always get lost in her eyes. They were the prettiest shade of… grey. I quickly looked at the caption on the picture. _Percy and his new friend, Annabeth._ I dropped the book on the floor.

It's just a coincidence. It has to be. I remember that Annabeth lived in California. I remember that- remember. Remember! Like Nico said! But how would he have known? Thalia must have told them. I mean, they are cousins too. Annabeth must have told her and he told him. But why wouldn't they tell me…

I remember me and Annabeth used to write all the time. It stopped when my dad left us. I quickly started going through all my drawers looking for the letters she sent me. I found t one I was looking for. The last letter she ever wrote.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_You never answered my last letter. You probably had a reason. _

_But guess what! My dad got a job in New York City! We're going to be living in the same city! Isn't that amazing! _

_I really hope you write me back this time! Here is my new address:_

252 First Avenue

New York, NY 10009

_Please write! We leave on Friday! I hope we can meet up and continue hanging out _

_Love always,_

_Wisegirl_

"Holy shit."

* * *

**a/n Ahh! okay so I'm going to try to get chapter 7 out as soon as I can! Again, please please review! love you guys!**


End file.
